Paradise Lost
by r o t t e n - p e a c h
Summary: Himoto Sora has always dreamt of being a knight and protecting others. Upon her arrival at Utopia, she learns of a virtual-reality game designed to oppress female students. Her sense of justice is put to the test as she becomes the first female competitor.
1. Utopia Academy

**A/N:** As requested from a random person, **milordo-z 2.0**, I've decided to write a novelization of the manga. I've really started to adore this series so this'll be my contribution! I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Majority of the speech used are thanks to the efforts of the scanlation groups. While I have altered some of the lines to make things flow better, by no means do I claim credit for their hard work. Everything else though, is blood, sweat, and tears!

* * *

_Everyone has heard of this story. A beautiful princess is captured by the demon king, the epitome of evil. Only the princess's loyal guardian, the noble knight, dares to challenge him over and over again. No matter how many times the demon king abducts the princess, no matter what tricks and obstacles he uses, the knight will stop at nothing to save her._

Nothing_ can stop him rescuing his princess._

_

* * *

_

Utopia. An elite academy where only specially selected individuals from all over the nation are invited to attend. Surrounded by water, the school is like a private island. _Well, a man-made island to be exact…_ Closing the school pamphlet, Himoto Sora could barely contain her excitement. No, the reason wasn't because she was on her way to one of the most exclusive schools in the country. Sure, a place for rich kids meant exclusive treatment, a grand campus, top-notch educators, and prestige, but again, no. In fact, that was probably the last thing on her mind. Right now she was too happy for words. Why? The answer to that came in the form of the dark-haired girl standing beside her.

"This'll be wonderful!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"…You should keep it down on the bus," the other female replied, not taking her eyes from her book.

The red head grinned sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, sorry…"

Sora examined her companion for a moment before directing her gaze forward. Aoi Tsuki. Her best friend since…since ever! Even if they were both dressed in the same uniform (well, she was in shorts but…), they seemed like an odd pair. With her book and glasses, Tsuki came off as the serious type; her neatly pulled back long hair made her look proper yet attractive. Compared to her dearest friend, Sora was almost the exact opposite. Tom-boyish and a little air-headed, she couldn't imagine _why_ she was chosen to attend Utopia. Of course, that's not to say she wasn't grateful.

Her glee must have shown on her face once more, because Tsuki glanced at Sora curiously. "…What's wrong, Sora…?"

"Eh, nothing! I was just thinking how happy I am to be with you again, now that we get to go to the same school!" she laughed. Sora looked at the other girl. "You entered back in junior high, right?"

Tsuki nodded shortly. "Yes, they've integrated middle and high school."

"So we haven't seen each other in three years!" Sora exclaimed.

Tsuki gave her glasses a gentle push. "Well, we live in a dorm and the academy is on a manufactured island, so we're rather isolated."

She turned over for a moment, realizing that the red head was no longer on the same subject. Instead, Sora was rummaging through her bag, finally pulling out a small cake. _This girl…_ Tsuki reminded herself that her friend didn't exactly have the longest of attention spans and was rather simple. Still, it was because of that that made Sora reliable…if that made any sense. _That is why I…_ She trailed off as the Kyuushu pastry was presented to her.

"Do you want to eat some?" Sora offered brightly. "It's _tsuru no ko_!"

"…Maybe later," Tsuki answered, turning back to her novel.

Sora placed the item back into her bag. "Hm…but the invitation was pretty sudden. I mean, I'm just a normal girl! I don't have any special talents!"

Tsuki glanced the other way for a moment. "Yeah…"

Before Sora got to say anything else, the bus slowly came to a halt. As the doors slid open, two guys got on. While they seemed to be in a deep conversation, Sora wasn't about to excuse their actions. The black-haired boy moved through the aisle as if Tsuki wasn't there, knocking into the girl and causing her to stumble forward, dropping her book.

"Hey, are you alright!" Sora cried, helping her friend back up.

"…Ugh, I'm fine," Tsuki answered. Honestly, it was nothing she wasn't used to.

Despite Tsuki's response, Sora shot a glare over to the two males, sitting there talking as if there was nothing wrong. She wouldn't stand for it! Before Tsuki realized what the red-head was doing, Sora was already marching towards the boys.

"Hey! Don't you two have anything to say!"

Tsuki went after her. "Sora! It's okay…"

"You ran into my friend just now, didn't you!" she shouted, ignoring Tsuki's protests. "She almost fell, you know!"

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow in response. After all, who did this girl think she was! He paused as he felt his companion tug on his sleeve. Nearly everyone on the bus was looking their way. Any trouble wouldn't go in their favor…

"Tsk…I'm sorry," he muttered reluctantly.

Satisfied with his response, Sora nodded. "…Good! Just be careful from now on!"

As the bus began to move again, the two resumed their earlier positions. Grabbing onto one of the over-hanging handles, Tsuki pulled out her book once more. Only now she wasn't quite reading it anymore.

"You haven't changed at all, Sora," she said.

The red head blinked. "Eh? You…really think so?"

"Yes…"

Sora grinned. "Haha, well…it's like the old fairy tales, y'know? 'A knight who can protect his princess no matter what'… That's my dream!"

"I see…but if it had been a real knight, then I wouldn't have been bumped into in the first place," Tsuki replied, deciding to humor her friend.

"Ah… I'm still learning!" Sora pouted. Her expression suddenly grew serious. "I get it now… This is why I've been accepted…and why my uniform is short pants!"

Tsuki quirked an eyebrow in response. _Is she serious?_ "…Huh?"

"Basically, they've acknowledged my dream!" Sora exclaimed loudly. "This uniform is proof! I was sent short pants, but you're wearing a skirt! In other words, they want me to act as a knight at the academy!"

…_She _is_ serious._ Tsuki mentally slapped herself. Well, she actually slapped Sora on the head with her book. "Please be quiet on the bus."

"Ow!" Sora rubbed her head. A thought came to mind. "Ah…but when I received the packet, there was a uniform but also this strange white glove…"

However, the rest of her words were drowned out by a sudden announcement on the loud speaker, signaling their close arrival. It quickly drove any thoughts regarding the glove out of her mind.

"We're getting out at the next stop," Tsuki announced.

"Aw…_I_ wanted to push the stop button!"

IX

Sora couldn't believe her eyes, upon arriving on campus. _This_ was supposed to be her new _school_? She had heard of Utopia's reputation before, but this was crazy! The place was huge! It looked more like a mansion than a school! When Tsuki told her that this was merely the front entrance, Sora was in awe. _Er, it _is_ a super elite school! I better get used to it…_ However, another thing that caught her attention was the students. The males seemed fairly normal, but there was definitely something off about the females.

"Is it just me or…do all the girls look depressed?" she inquired, voicing her thoughts.

Tsuki simply agreed. "…That's right."

"Eh! You think so too?"

Tsuki continued walking. "Just follow me, Sora, or you'll get lost."

However, by the time she looked over, the red head had already taken off in another direction. A particular group had caught her eye, so Sora immediately grew curious. After all, these were elite students; she _had_ to know what they were doing!

Upon making her way through the crowd, Sora came across the most peculiar sight. A boy was holding a gun, directed toward another one who was wielding a sword. The two of them seemed like they were playing some sort of game. Sora noticed that each of them was wearing a white glove with an odd symbol on it. _Huh…I think I've seen that somewhere before…_

"You see? There's no way a dagger can beat a gun!" said the black-haired boy. "Now hurry up and hand over your weapon!"

His opponent frowned. "Hmph…you don't have to tell me twice…" He gripped the dagger tightly before breaking it in two. "I don't want this weak thing anyway!"

The instant the blade snapped, the girl who was standing beside him let out a cry of pain before crumpling to the ground. Getting to his feet, the boy tossed the remnants of the broken dagger aside. Just as they fell, the pieces vanished, much to Sora's surprise. _Wha…what's going on! This must be some sort of play or magic show, right? Yeah! I'm sure it is! It's an event or something…right? And that girl…she's just acting…_ However, she began to doubt that was the case as she watched and listened to the group.

"Wow, no mercy, huh?"

"That chick won't be up for at least a week!"

The black-haired boy, who was fighting, smirked. "You shouldn't break what's supposed to be mine."

"Shut up, idiot!" his companion replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The other boy made his way over to the fallen girl. "Hey…" He sneered as he gave her a kick. "Wake up! From now on I'll own and protect you."

The girl barely got out words before she passed out again with a groan. Looking rather irritated, the boy motioned to his friends, telling them to carry her. Meanwhile, everyone else began to disperse as the bell rang. All of them spoke as if what just happened was some sort of sporting event; as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Once the crowd cleared up, Tsuki approached Sora, who was rooted to the spot.

"Are you satisfied from watching the game?" she began. "Now…let's go."

Not much to Tsuki's surprise, the red head took in a breath before rushing off in the direction in which the group had left. Tsuki quickly grabbed a hold of her companion's wrist, dragging her back. "Hey, you have to listen to me!"

"Let me go!" Sora cried angrily. "That girl needs help! That was too cruel!"

"Don't act so rashly without knowing the situation!" Tsuki replied urgently. "I _will_ explain, but first you have to _follow me_."

Sora frowned. "But—!"

"H-hey, you!" interrupted a boy. He had medium length auburn hair and large glasses that made him rather awkward-looking. Mustering up an uneasy smile, he continued. "I've never seen you here before, are you a transfer? If so why don't I own and pro—"

Sora seized him by the collar. "Own! What's that! Why didn't anyone help that girl!"

Tsuki called out her name, but to no avail. Finally, she decided that the best method to return Sora back to her senses, was a quick slap to the face. Immediately after, Sora released the confused boy.

"Please forgive her for her rudeness," Tsuki began calmly, taking the opportunity to apologize. "This girl still doesn't understand anything."

Unable to say otherwise, Sora gritted her teeth in frustration. However, she quickly gave the bespectacled boy an apologetic bow before following Tsuki down the path. Upon getting inside to a café, the dark-haired girl spared no time in explaining.

"Male domination. It's this academy's general rule."

Sora was bewildered. "Wh-why!"

"Do you know that the head of this academy is the '_Iwahijiri_ _Group'_?" Tsuki inquired.

Sora nodded slowly. "Eh…ah, yes. If I'm not mistaken, they make computers, games, cars, medicine…and run a bank. It's a really big corporation, right?"

Tsuki took a sip of tea. "The president of that group has been the academy's board chairman for generations." She also added, "And he's an extreme male chauvinism idealist."

"That's the reason!"

"That's all. …It may _sound_ stupid, but the result is terrible," she replied. Setting the cup down, Tsuki continued. "In order to oppress women and show that they're inferior, they made this a co-ed school.

"_Iwahijiri_ has a large influence in the world, so no one dares to oppose them. The male students are all promised a future in the corporation so they readily do whatever _Iwahijiri_ wants."

Sora looked at her companion in disbelief. "No way…"

"The game you saw earlier, it's called 'Exaclan', a battle type virtual reality game where the school grounds is the field," Tsuki explained. "It's a new game invented by _Iwahijiri_ directed towards male amusement and female oppression. The game was introduced about three years ago.

"The rules are simple. First, the girls in the field can provide all sorts of weapons. However, only he who vows to 'own and protect' her can use her weapon. Then the males use these weapons to duel against each other. The winner gets the loser's weapon. In other words…he gets ownership of the girl.

"So if he continues to win, he will obtain more weapons…or girls. It can turn into a wonderful harem situation for him. Not to mention, the more weapons he obtains, the stronger he becomes."

Sora banged her fists on the table. "What is with that! Girls are not objects!"

"No, girls _are_ objects. In here, they are nothing more than weapons," replied Tsuki. "Because of this game, girls have been demoted from 'human', to 'object'."

Sora's grip tightened. "…That's terrible…" She was practically shaking with anger. "Whether it's for pleasure or strength…I don't see how this game could be fun…!"

Tsuki rested the side of her face against her hand as she looked out the window. "…Well, that's not its _only_ purpose. At least…that's what the student council believes…"

"…Tsuki?"

The dark-haired girl turned back to her companion. "…Never mind. But there _is_ one good thing that comes from Exaclan." She laced her fingers together. "I told you about ownership, right? No one aside from the owner is allowed to touch the girl."

"Eh?"

"If you take or break someone else's things, it's a crime. The same applies to the girls," Tsuki explained. "Before that, all boys could oppress one girl. Thanks to this game, a girl only has to endure oppression from her owner alone.

"Well, in a sense, the boy who owns the girl protects her from the other boys. 'A knight protecting his princess'…perhaps it is like that."

Surprising her friend, Sora got to her feet and held Tsuki's face, looking at her directly in the eyes. "That's wrong. That is _not_ a knight!"

Tsuki found herself smiling slightly. "…You are right."

"Okay! I get it now!" Sora exclaimed, jumping up. "Now it's time for _me_, the real knight (apprentice) to show those boys!"

However, Tsuki decided to burst her bubble. "You still don't understand you idiot." As Sora sank back down into her seat, Tsuki went on. "No one other than the owner can touch the property. It's the rule. And the rule is 'absolute' to keep the game fair and stable. If you break it, _Iwahijiri_ will punish you."

"Th-that's fine with me!" Sora answered. "If I can save them then I don't mind!"

Tsuki shook her head. "Unfortunately, both the girl and the owner would also be given the penalty. That means the 'violator', the 'owner', and the 'object' of the related incident are all in the wrong. If you want to help then you have to win Exaclan."

"How can I join this game?" Sora asked immediately.

Tsuki took a sip of tea. "…I don't know. It's impossible for girls."

IX

In the classroom, Sora finally got to see what Tsuki was talking about. All of the guys had their eyes on her. She could tell that they were already looking at her as their next target. She figured that it was because she still didn't have an 'owner', just as Tsuki had mentioned earlier. _Why isn't she here with me! All the girls look depressed! It's so hard to talk to them!_ Being by herself was probably the most frustrating thing of all for Sora.

"It's lonely! I want friends!" she cried abruptly, causing a blonde girl nearby to look over in surprise.

Immediately, two other boys also took notice and approached. They both loomed over Sora's desk as they spoke. "Hey, you're the transfer student, right? Wanna have a chat?"

Though before Sora could respond, one of the boys turned over at a sudden thump. The blonde girl who was passing by had dropped a text book. She was already crouching down to retrieve it but such a simple action made the boy grow angry; angry to the point where he was willing to hit her for it.

"You bitch…don't get in my way!"

However, as he swung, Sora ran in instead, taking the blow. All three present were surprised, but the boy quickly became even more agitated. "The transfer! What the hell are you doing!"

"Calm down, idiot." His companion grabbed him by the arm. "Forget about the transfer, that girl has an owner. Do you wanna get punished! And if I'm right, then her owner is someone on the student council…"

As the two boys left, the blonde girl checked on Sora. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm not okay…please be my friend…" Sora replied wearily, surprising the other girl once again.

The pair ended up finding a seat together, much to Sora's relief. "Ah…I wanted to protect you in a more stylish way…"

"No…that was really cool," the blonde answered with embarrassment.

Sora extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Himoto Sora! I just transferred. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah…my name is Izaki Koharu," the girl replied timidly as she took Sora's hand. "Thank you very much for protecting me." As an afterthought, she also asked, "Um…is your head okay?"

Sora smiled. "It's fine. Don't underestimate me, I'm strong you know! That's why if you have any problems, just tell me. I will protect you!"

Koharu lowered her gaze. "But that's…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

The blonde mustered up a slight smile. "Ah…it's nothing."

"Really? Then let's make a promise!" Sora exclaimed, sticking out her finger. "Let's make it a pinky promise!"

Koharu grew quiet as the red-head latched onto her finger.

IX

As the day went on, Koharu reluctantly said good-bye to Sora. She wasn't supposed to be making friends anyway. She had a duty to fulfill, that was the reason why she approached the girl in the first place. All the same, Sora's company was refreshing; Koharu ended up getting a little side-tracked. Instead of talking to Sora for the sake of gathering information for her owner, she honestly wanted to know the girl better. However, as she was walking down the stone path outside toward the alleyway, she was quickly reminded of her current situation.

Kajiwara Shinji. Her owner and a member of the student council. He was aggressive, rude, hot-headed, and arrogant, but he really had nothing to show for it. Truly, he was all talk and no power. At the moment, he was looking rather peeved, so Koharu handed him the papers cautiously.

"Um, that's all the information I have on the new transfer student, Himoto Sora…"

The boy sneered, tossing the set of papers back at her. "Tsk! How annoying! If they're so interested in the transfer, they should've checked up on her themselves." He stuffed one hand into his pocket. "Damn student council…always making me do stupid things like this… I'm also part of the staff, y'know!"

Koharu remained silent. Her thoughts were clearly elsewhere. She couldn't help but remember what the red-head had mentioned earlier. Sora had said those words with such confidence, such naivety, but in the face of such an awful truth…it was nice to believe her. A little pathetic, but a promise, even an empty one, was enough to give her some comfort. Unconsciously, Koharu drew her pinky up to her lips.

Unfortunately, her action did not go unnoticed. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-no, it's nothing…" she answered quickly, slipping her hand behind her back.

Kajiwara shoved her to the ground easily. "Are you stupid? I was watching that transfer student too, you know. I saw your 'little moment' with her!" He sneered as the blonde failed to respond. "Hey, Koharu…who's your owner?"

"T-the…student council's…" she murmured.

He pressed her down roughly. "That's right! In other words, you're our object." An idea suddenly came to his mind. "But…starting today, I might as well make you mine alone!"

Not too far off, Sora was wandering about on campus. She had tried calling for Tsuki, but it was useless. She wasn't about to find her best friend like this. _Geez, where is she? This academy is way too big! I'm gonna get lost…_ Her eyes trailed over to a group of boys who were battling. _They're at it again…that terrible game. Exaclan, was it?_ The more she watched, the more helpless she felt. _I really want to go there and stop them but…_ She remembered what Tsuki had told her; that if she really wanted to help then she had to win the game._ But how on earth…_ Sora noticed that the boys were each wearing a white glove with a symbol on them. _Ah…that glove again!_ She recalled the one in her pocket. _Perhaps this one…_ However, the rest of her thoughts were drowned out by a familiar voice, calling for help. _That's…! Izaki-san!_

Running in the direction of the cries, Sora found that it was indeed, Koharu. The blonde was being pinned down by a boy with bleached hair. He was holding her hands together above her head, as he undid her uniform and proceeded to slip off her bra. Both Koharu and her owner were surprised to find the red-head observing them.

"H-Himoto-san!"

Kajiwara looked over. "You…the transfer student?"

Without another word, Sora was up to his face in a matter of seconds to deliver a hard blow to his jaw, sending the student council member to the ground. Kajiwara felt a vein throb in his head as he got up, a mark on his face and a thin trail of blood coming down from his mouth. He watched in anger as the red-head pulled Koharu up and began leading her away.

"Let's go, Izaki-san!"

"Wait! Come, Koharu!" he snarled. "I definitely won't forgive you…" Kajiwara quickly slipped on his glove. "I don't know if I'm allowed to use this outside of Exaclan…but I don't care! I'm gonna punish you for that!"

Surprisingly, Koharu stopped and released Sora's hand, leaving her more than confused. "Izaki-san!"

The blonde buttoned up her top and reluctantly stood by Kajiwara's side. "I'm sorry…I must not disobey my owner…"

"What are you saying! You can't obey that kinda guy!" Sora began, running up to her.

However, Kajiwara caused the red-head to stop in her tracks, by shouting, "Utopia is here!"

Sora watched as Koharu fell back while he began to pull a wooden handle out from her chest in a flash of light. Holding her in place, he procured an elegant, old-fashioned rifle from her body. Koharu stepped back quietly in embarrassment once he had finished and looked away.

"Now…" he sneered. "Let the hunt begin!"

Without warning, Kajiwara lifted up the rifle and fired off a shot. The bullet skidded off the ground a little on Sora's right, chipping off bits of stone and leaving behind a smoldering crack. Sora looked down at it, disturbed. That had just been to intimidate her, and judging by her expression, it had worked, causing Kajiwara to smirk.

"Wha…it can't be…" she muttered. "This is…virtual!"

The student council member laughed as she began to run. "Wahahaha! Go ahead and try! Run wherever you like! I'll hunt you down all the same!"

He began to shoot, missing his target on purpose just to see her struggle. Sora managed to get out of the direct line of fire by running into a group of trees, but she still felt the bullets rush by. She could hear the boy laughing, taunting her. Tsuki's words were repeated in her mind. _"The girls provide the weapons." _Sora shook her head. _Damn it! So that's what she meant!_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her down into the bushes. Sora heard the boy call out in search of her.

"Hey! Where'd you run off to…" he shouted. "Hiding is useless, you know!"

His voice was not too far off, but at least she was in a safe distance to run away if needed be. _Who…who helped me?_ Sora looked over her shoulder to find herself faced with a girl in a white, patterned mask. She was wearing the academy's uniform, but her flowing golden hair and the way she carried herself in the current situation set her apart entirely from the rest of the girls.

Sora heard another gunshot, but the blonde girl quickly shoved her onto the ground out of harm's way. _I'm being protected. Right now…I'm being protected by this girl._ She remembered the words she had spoken to Tsuki. _"'To become a knight of justice', that's my dream."_ She remembered what she had told Koharu earlier. _"It's a promise. I will protect you."_ In her position now, that was impossible. _I'm not doing that._ She lay on the ground helplessly. _I'm not protecting her…or her… I'm not protecting anyone._

"…You can—"

Sora blinked. The masked girl was speaking. "—use me...to protect those girls! Do it!"

"I…I want to but…I…" she felt herself tearing up. "B-but…"

"_If you want to help them, then win at Exaclan."_ Sora paused, Tsuki's words resounding in her head. _"I don't know…it's impossible for a girl."_ Her tears came to an abrupt stop as realization dawned.

"That's right. I'm not a princess."

She could not afford to be. Not now or ever. _I'm the knight of justice._ Sora sat up and pulled out the white glove from her pocket. She slipped it on firmly without hesitation. The masked girl got to her feet and looked down at the red-head.

"Correct, Sora. That is why I will be your weapon," she extended her hand forward. "Now say the 'vow'. Say that you will 'own' and 'protect' me."

To the girl's initial surprise, Sora replied with a no. However, she crouched down on one knee and continued. "I will not 'own' you or anyone. Rather…I will treasure you and always be by your side to protect you!" She took the masked girl's hand and pressed her lips to it gently. "Utopia…is here!"

In an instant, a pillar of light shone toward the sky in the mark of a cross. Kajiwara and Koharu both looked over abruptly, confused as to what was going on. The cross could be seen all the way from the main building. Sora looked at it in awe, the light escaping from the masked girl's chest. She reached out for it slowly. _This is…all for the princess!_

"Hey! What the hell is that!" Kajiwara demanded, running over to Koharu. "An error! Is there a bug in the system or what?"

"I…I don't know…" the blonde replied uncertainly.

They both paused as a sound signaled the reemergence of Himoto Sora. The red-head was sporting a white glove and was carrying a weapon that appeared to be made entirely out of energy. Her expression was dangerous. Before Kajiwara could react, Sora was already charging toward him, brandishing the weapon threateningly.

"Wha…s-stay away from me!" he cried, holding up the rifle.

With a swift dash forward, Sora passed by the male, appearing to have done nothing at all. Kajiwara stood rigidly for a few seconds, but as the rifle vanished, he felt a sharp pain on his back. Unable to even cry out, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Sora looked down at her hand as her own weapon faded away.

"…It's gone…" she muttered.

Koharu approached the red-head slowly. "Ah…"

Then immediately, Sora pumped the air with her fist and let out a triumphant cheer. "Yes! I don't know what's going on but… Anyway, I won!" She turned to face the blonde. "Oh, it's alright now, Izaki-san! This guy won't be up for awhile! (I think.)"

Sora blinked in surprise as Koharu nearly tackled her over, burying her face in her collar. The act was completely understandable though. _It was painful for her…_ Sora touched the back of the other girl's head lightly. "Izaki-san…"

"Thank you, Himoto-san! No…Sora-sama!" Koharu beamed, tears falling from her face. "Following the rules of Exaclan, I now vow my heart and body as yours!"

Sora froze for a moment. She recalled what Tsuki had mentioned. _"The winner of the battle gets the loser's weapon… In other words, they get to own that girl."_ She held Koharu by the shoulders. "Ah, no…I'm not doing this for that purpose…"

However, the blonde remained undeterred; just slightly embarrassed. "I will do my best to serve you, Sora-sama!"

"E-eh!"

IX

Back at the main building, what just went on was being discussed by the student council. The members sat around an amphitheater-like room, tended by various girls dressed up in skimpy maid uniforms. There was a spacious, elitist air about the place that made it appear cold and unfriendly; corrupt even.

"That Kajiwara-senpai…it looks like he just lost," said one of the members.

"We also lose one of the student council's weapons," added another.

One of them could hardly believe it. "Who is that transfer student! And why does she have a glove!"

"I wonder why…"

Kwatsu, a black-haired boy with glasses, turned to the male in the center. "What are you going to do, president?"

"I told you to call me El," the other replied simply.

"Then…what are you gonna do, El?" he asked again.

The president of the student council was always like this. No one could ever really predict what he was thinking. Even now, he seemed as calm as ever, holding an apple in his hand. Kwatsu looked at the president uncertainly. Having that partial mask over his right eye didn't make it any easier for anyone to read him. With his slicked back, two-toned hair, the president looked a little older than he really was; he naturally gave off an air of intimidation and authority.

Flicking a few stray hairs hanging in front of his face away, El smirked. His reply sounded just as leisurely as the first time. "Report this to Angel as a bug. When that's been taken care of, she'll just be an ordinary weapon.

"…While waiting for the debug…let's have some fun with her."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was that for the first chapter? I still have a ways to go but I'll be sure to update this more frequently. (I wanna get to the Reiko chapter~!) Anyway, any constructive criticism is welcomed and reviews will be appreciated. Hell, a simple thanks would do. Can't really think of anything else so...ciao!


	2. You Must Not Lose

**A/N:** Ahhh. . . I'm really not great at updating, aren't I? I'm not going to make any promises about the future so here ya go. The only thing I will say is that again, this is a novelization. The plot and whatnot is totally not mine. I'm only making slight modifications and adding things here and there. For the most part, it'll be like the manga. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Majority of the speech used are thanks to the efforts of the scanlation groups. While I have altered some of the lines to make things flow better, by no means do I claim credit for their hard work. Everything else though, is blood, sweat, and tears!

* * *

_Utopia Academy. Known to many an elite school administered by the famous Iwahijiri Group. Isolated from the outside world, the academy holds the policy of male superiority, like in the old era. Then there is the "Exaclan", a battle type virtual reality game where the whole island campus is the field. Because of the game, the female students in the academy are treated not as "humans", but as abused "objects"._

…

_I was in a room. A white room, with a single window showing the night sky outside. But I wasn't alone. In front of me was a little girl. She was sad, crying. I stood motionless._

"_W…why? Why aren't you…protecting me? Why…? Aren't you…the knight of justice who protects the princess…?"_

_I smiled in response. "I _will, b_ecause I am…the true knight of justice. …So I will protect you. Always."_

IX

"…_ra-sama! Sora-sama!"_

Himoto Sora opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. She could hear Izaki Koharu's voice on the other side of the door. The knocking had woken her up, but she could still remember the dream just now. _Huh…_ She placed a hand over her forehead as Koharu entered the room.

"Good morning, Sora-sama!" the blonde greeted, slightly embarrassed.

Upon getting dressed properly, Sora followed the other girl outside. She yawned widely as they walked down the stone pathway. With her school bag slung over her shoulder, Sora trudged on wearily. Koharu looked at the red-head curiously as she went along.

"Oof…I'm sleepy…"

Koharu tilted her head slightly. "You didn't get enough sleep? Ah, perhaps you had a nightmare…?"

"Nah, I slept really well," Sora replied, but she remembered the dream. "Maybe…" Noticing the blonde's expression, she smiled. "Ah, I'm really sorry to trouble you. You know, waking me up everyday."

Koharu beamed. "Not at all! I'm yours now, Sora-sama! You won the game and became my owner, so…it's only natural that I serve you!"

However, Sora looked away for a moment. "Frankly…I'm not happy to hear you say that…"

Koharu blinked in confusion. "Eh…?"

"It's supposed to be like the opposite," Sora continued. She looked at the other girl in the eyes firmly. "I will devote myself to you, Koharu. It's just me purely wanting to protect you. Simple as that!"

Blushing furiously, Koharu nodded. "Y-yes…"

"Good!" Sora grinned, walking ahead.

Abruptly, she felt a bump. Looking over, Sora quickly realized that she had knocked into another student, sending her books onto the floor. She bent down quickly to assist the black-haired girl in gathering up her things.

"Ah…s-sorry!" Sora apologized. "I wasn't looking…"

The other girl shook her head. "…It's okay…"

As she handed the girl her books, something caught Sora's eye. It was a photo of her drinking a juice box at lunch with Koharu. She picked it up and examined the picture curiously. However, the girl quickly took notice.

"Hey…this is—"

The dark-haired girl looked utterly mortified that Sora had discovered the photo. Quickly swiping the picture from the red-head's hand, she gathered her things and took off in the opposite direction. Sora watched as the girl's long braids trailed behind her s she ran. She indeed looked familiar, but the amount of bandages she had on her face and body made it a little difficult to recognize her.

"Ah…wait!" Sora called out to no avail.

Koharu looked at her uncertainly. "Sora-sama…?"

_That photo…maybe I was mistaken? But I think I've seen that girl before…_ Realization hit her. The girl had been the one she had seen on her first day of school; the one who was the weapon for the boy who broke her. Sora stared off in the direction that she had run.

"…I saw her when I first came here," she explained. "If I'm right, she provides a dagger in Exaclan. Then her owner got defeated and she was handed to someone else."

She remembered all of the wounds that the girl had sustained. Her arm had been in a sling and her head was bandaged. Sora gritted her teeth. She guessed that the owner probably wasn't being kind. After all, the girl had been kicked around carelessly after she fell unconscious. _Exaclan…_ Immediately, Sora motioned Koharu to come along. There was someone she needed to talk to right now. Someone who should be able to answer everything properly.

_Tsuki!_ Sora found her best friend in the classroom. The bespectacled girl was absorbed in one of her books as usual. Her expression remained unchanged as Sora and Koharu took a seat. She listened calmly as the red-head pelted her with questions.

"If I beat her owner…in Exaclan," Sora began eagerly. "Then I'll be able to save her, right?"

Tsuki flipped a page in her book. "…I think you'd better lay low for now."

"W-why!" Sora exclaimed, causing a few people to look her way.

Tsuki exhaled. "…Haven't you noticed what's happening around you?" She continued on patiently. "Sora, you've been the center of attention—in a bad way. After you won the Exaclan and got Izaki-san the other day."

Sora glanced over her shoulder to find that a couple of students were muttering about her. _Ah…I see._ Her companion was right as usual.

"So I think it's better for you not to provoke them any further," Tsuki continued. "And try not to attract attention for awhile." She turned to another page before adding, "Also, about the battle you one the other day… You told me that you don't remember how you came out victorious."

Koharu looked over to the red-head curiously. "Is that true? You were using an awesome weapon that day…"

"Ah…y-yeah," Sora replied sheepishly. "I was too absorbed in the fight…"

At once, she looked away quietly. Truthfully, that wasn't the case. She quickly recalled the incident from yesterday. It was all thanks to the girl in the mask that she managed to win. If it wasn't for her than Sora wouldn't have had a weapon. However, the masked girl had simply introduced herself as 'IX' and told Sora not to tell anyone about her. Sora had agreed, but there was no guarantee that the girl would show up and help her again the next time. _IX. IX… _She repeated the syllables slowly in her mind. _I-ku-tsu. Hm? I think I've heard that name before… _

Tsuki interrupted her thoughts. "…Geez. Do you think you can win with your condition right now? Idiot."

Sora hung her head low. Hey! The words did sting! But then again, Tsuki wasn't known for sugar-coating anything. Fortunately, Koharu was the opposite. The blonde tugged at Sora's sleeve as if to reassure her.

"I-its okay, Sora-sama! From now on I will be your weapon!" she said. "I was temporarily being used by the student council, so I think I'm quite strong as one…"

Tsuki, however, went on. "Also, how can Sora, a girl, play Exaclan to begin with? It's very unusual that you have the 'glove', which acts like a 'controller' in the game.

"The basics include: the boy whose glove can use the weapon provided by the girl, whom he has vowed to own and protect… Then he can battle with another boy, who is under the same condition. The victor receives the opponent's weapon, and the loser must give his weapon to him. …That's the rule.

"But both of you, Sora and Izaki-san, haven't received any penalty. So that means, both of you didn't break the rule. _However_, it doesn't mean that you would not get a penalty again next time…"

Sora thought about Tsuki's words carefully. _The penalty…'punishment from _Iwahijiri_'…_ She was perfectly comfortable with idea if it was only given to her, but the idea of the other girls receiving it too was out of the question. She didn't want that! Sora looked at Tsuki thoughtfully, but the other girl had just shut her book.

"Okay, enough of that," she began. "Sora, next subject is English."

Sora looked devastated. "No waaaaay!"

"I'm serious," Tsuki deadpanned.

Koharu mustered up a smile. "I-it's okay, I'll help you!"

"Uwa! Thanks, Koharu!" Sora cried gratefully. "I love you!"

The other girl blinked with embarrassment. "Eh!"

"Hurry up and face the front," said Tsuki.

From the doorway, Kajiwara Shinji was seething with anger. Watching Koharu right now, her happy expressions…he couldn't stand it! He would change that any way that he could. He'd teach her a lesson. A lesson that she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

IX

After the classes, Sora decided to spend the rest of the day outside. She was mentally exhausted. The things that the teachers had said seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other. Fortunately, Tsuki managed to keep her on task and Koharu really did lend her a hand. However, they had to part ways with Tsuki because she had other matters to tend to. Sora guessed that it was because the girl had higher classes. She was a much harder worker after all. _Definitely way more than me!_ Sora leaned back on the ledge that she shared with Koharu.

"The lessons here are hard…" she sighed.

Koharu tilted her head. "Eh? I understand if you're talking about specialized subjects…but that lesson just now is a basic educational subject. All schools teach it!"

Sora remained quiet for a moment before hopping up to her feet. "Koharu, you bully!" She cried dramatically, taking off. That was the last thing she needed to hear!

"Sora-sama!" Koharu cried, hurrying after the red-head.

As she ran, Sora heard someone shout, "What did you just say!" She stopped in her tracks and looked over at the commotion. Three boys were towering over a girl crouched on the ground.

"I don't care if you're hurt or not! Just do as you're told!" shouted one of the boys.

The girl winced. "B-but it really hurts—"

"Argh, shut up!" he snarled, nudging her roughly with his leg.

His companion sneered. "This bitch is stubborn. She even dares to talk back to us."

Sora quickly recognized her as the girl with the braids from before; the one with all the injuries. She turned over to Koharu. "…Why? They can't touch a girl who has an owner, right! So why are they—?"

The blonde frowned slightly. "Maybe…that girl 'dropped out' of Exaclan…"

"Dropped out?" Sora repeated.

Koharu nodded. "Sometimes there are girls with a lot pride, or…because they're weak weapons, nobody wants to own them… Those girls are treated the way before the game was enforced. Every boy here can oppress them."

"That's terrible…"

Koharu went on. "That girl must be abandoned by her owner…and she hasn't found a new one…"

Sora blinked. "Wait…you said she doesn't have an owner right now. So I won't get a penalty for beating those guys up and saving her, right!"

"Eh? Ah, yes…" Koharu replied uncertainly. "But that's…!"

Before Koharu could finish her sentence, Sora was already running toward the group. One of the boys was jerking the girl around by her hair. Calling out to get his attention, Sora delivered a straight kick to his chin, sending him reeling backward. As the boy struggled to get up, his two companions focused their attention on Sora.

"Who the hell are you!"

His friend frowned. "Ah…she's that transfer student!"

Ignoring his companion, the boy charged forward and took a swing at the red-head. However, Sora stepped back to avoid the blow and retaliated by elbowing him from the back. It didn't take more than that for a fight to break out. All three boys joined in, but Sora wasn't about to back down. As the black-haired girl watched, she could hardly believe her eyes. _It's like what they said…!_ However, her look of awe quickly turned into one of dismay as one of the boys grappled Sora from behind.

"Don't underestimate us!" he sneered.

Sora gritted her teeth as the other two boys approached her. _Oh no…!_ Try as she might, she couldn't break free. One of the guys cracked his knuckles and looked over her threateningly. She could have guessed what they were planning to do next.

"…Damn you bitch!" he snarled. "You should know your place!"

The girl with the braids shut her eyes as the boy struck Sora across the face. The red-head glared at him, a thin trickle of blood sliding from her mouth. However, that only seemed to encourage the boys even more.

"Ha! How about that!" the boy jeered. "Can you feel the overwhelming difference in our strength!"

His companion gave her a jerk. "Acting tough, huh?"

"Sora-sama!" Koharu just ran in. She watched in alarm as the boy prepared to strike again.

"Girls should just shut up and obey us!" he shouted, swinging his fist.

Sora was prepared to meet the assault head on. She wasn't about to flinch or cower. However, before the blow landed, someone grabbed the boy's arm and held it in place. All eyes were now on the stranger, surprisingly enough, another male student. He had sweeping, straw-shaded hair that framed his face, and amber-colored eyes. The taller boy's most noticeable feature though was the black eye-patch covering his right eye.

"…You shouldn't use violence on girls," he said simply.

The other boy looked at him incredulously. "W-what do you want! You're defending them even though you're a guy in this academy!"

Sora and the rest of the group were just as surprised. One of the other boys approached the male with the eye-patch. "You won't get anything out of th—" However, before he could do anything, the taller boy seized him by the shirt and tossed him to the ground, all while still holding onto the other male's arm.

Seeing his companion defeated so easily, the black-haired boy turned to the stranger angrily. "You…" The rest of his words were drowned out in cries of pain as the boy with the eye-patch tightened his grip on his arm. Once he released his hold, there were deep red marks in its place.

Alarmed, the student holding on to Sora let go of her immediately and took off with the rest of his friends. The boy with the eye-patch approached Sora and lowered himself down slightly to examine her expression; an act that greatly surprised the red-head.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Sora wiped her chin. "Ah…yes. Thank you…" She smiled, causing him to do the same. "So there's a nice guy like you here…I'm surprised."

"Sora-sama!" Koharu cried, jogging up to the pair.

"Koharu…"

The blonde gripped the other girl's hand breathlessly. "Five minutes before class starts!"

"W-what!" Sora exclaimed. Indeed, a chime was ringing throughout the building.

"You guys have a class next, right?" the boy spoke. "Let me take care of the rest here." He crouched down and placed his hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder. "…I will take her to the infirmary so…"

"Er, I see…" Sora watched as they got to their feet. The girl still looked sad. "Well then…bye…"

However, as the pair turned to leave, the girl with the braids suddenly turned back. Sora stood still as the girl pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. After dabbling the red-head's chin, the dark-haired girl placed on band-aid where Sora was hit. Even Sora felt embarrassed by the other female's actions.

"Thanks," she said. "You're prepared for this?"

The girl nodded, lowering her gaze. "…Yes, I tend to use them a lot."

"Ah…" Sora blinked, remembering what Koharu had said earlier about this girl not having an owner. _That's why…_ An idea came to mind. "H-hey, if you don't mind then why don't I—"

"Thank you," the girl interrupted, bowing her head. "Thank you for helping me earlier…but please don't do that again. Please don't help me again…Himoto-san."

Sora tilted her head slightly. "E-eh? How do you know my name?" She also recalled something else. "Also…that photo from his morning—"

Apparently though, that was the wrong thing to say. The instant Sora mentioned the picture, the girl with the braids bowed quickly and turned away. Sora watched as she ran down the hall to join up with the eye-patched boy, who was waiting down the hall.

IX

"Hey, El! Lend me another weapon!"

Kajiwara was furious. He had marched into the student council meeting hall to face the president, demanding another weapon. It was the matter of his pride as a man. There was no way he could let Koharu get off so easily. He couldn't stand the fact that he had lost to someone like Himoto Sora, a _girl_. He was going to get them back two-fold if he could help it. The other day was just a simple mistake, a fluke. There was no way that it could happen again!

"That bitch…I have to get Koharu back!" he shouted angrily.

The president scoffed. "Hmph. I don't lend weapons to a guy who could so easily be beaten by a woman."

Kajiwara faltered. "But that was…" He quickly became defensive. "I was fighting against a bugged opponent! I wasn't prepared for that! Give me a chance! This time I'll _definitely_ defeat her!"

"Hmph, then it doesn't need to be one of our weapons," El replied, resting his chin on his hands. "Let's see…ah, right. There's a girl in the infirmary without an owner. Why don't you use her?" The president smirked. "And try to win, Kajiwara."

Back in the said infirmary, Yagizawa Yuki was sitting on the bed, examining the photo from earlier. She had gotten it from a small group of girls she had passed by in the hallway. They were talking about Himoto Sora as if she was some sort of hero, due to the fact that she defeated a student council member. Yuki had even heard one of the girls say that Sora's victory renewed her hope. Even though her friends also said that it might have been just a fluke, the girl replied that she was fine with it. Yuki clutched the picture to her chest. _Even if this hope is just an illusion… _It was nice to have something to believe in; especially when their situation was so bleak. Yuki understood that better than anyone. She was weak as a weapon so not many boys took her in. She was used to receiving beatings and enduring the male students' torment. Seeing Himoto Sora do what she did…it gave Yuki a sliver hope. That in itself was…refreshing, to say the least.

Suddenly, the curtain to the separator flew open to reveal a male figure. He stared at the dark-haired girl with annoyance. As El had said, there she was. Kajiwara was irked. _This _was the girl the president told him to use? She looked more than pathetic. _At least you'll be expendable…!_

"So you're the girl, huh?" he sneered, causing her to grow pale. Ignoring this, Kajiwara seized her by the end of her braid. "Be glad! _I_ will be your owner now! So hurry up and come with me." He grinned maliciously. "We're gonna beat Himoto Sora!"

At the moment, Sora was taking a walk with Koharu outside. After they had finished with classes, the two of them went looking for Tsuki. However, when they met up with the girl, she told them she couldn't stay and left. Apparently, Tsuki was busy with something and she wouldn't be joining them for dinner. The reason though, was unknown.

"Sora-sama, about our dinner tonight…" Koharu began as they walked.

"Hm? Ah, you heard her. Tsuki said she had things to take care of," the red-head replied. She laughed slightly. "Geez…that Tsuki is really bad at socializing… You don't need to be surprised like—" Sora suddenly noticed Koharu's change in expression and followed her gaze. "…that…"

Kajiwara stood before them, blocking their way. "It's time for Exaclan, Himoto Sora! I'm taking Koharu back!"

Instinctively, Sora stepped up in front of the blonde. Then she noticed the girl who was accompanying the student council member. "You…" The girl with the braids averted her eyes. Sora hesitated. _Why is she with this guy? She said not to help her but…_ She shook her head. _Damn it! I won't let him take Koharu! That girl…I have to protect her too!_

"No other choice." Sora pulled out the glove from her pocket and slipped it on as Kajiwara did the same. At once, they both shouted, "Utopia is here!"

He grabbed onto Yuki and pulled out an intricately decorated dagger. Sora held onto Koharu and did the same, drawing forth the handsome wooden rifle from before. However, this time, she noticed something peculiar. There was an odd symbol that also appeared; it was a star inside a circle. _What's this for…?_ As quickly as it appeared, the symbol quickly faded away. Sora was also now preoccupied with the rifle itself. The thing weighed a ton! _T-that guy was able to use this weapon!_

"Sora-sama!" Koharu blinked as the head of the rifle tipped to the ground.

_This is virtual!_ Sora was hardly able to lift it. "The weight is just like the real thing!"

Taking advantage of the red-head's surprise, Kajiwara started at once. He swung hard, barely giving Sora a chance to dodge. As a result, the dagger swiped her on the arm, causing her to wince. _There's no blood or wounds…_ Sora glanced at her injury. _But the pain is real!_ _So this is Exaclan…_ She prepared herself as he dashed forward again. Lifting the rifle, she took aim. However, Sora paused upon realization. _It hurt just getting cut by that dagger. Then if he got shot by this…_ As Kajiwara approached, Sora held the gun up, instead using it like a club.

Koharu looked at her disbelievingly. _It's a rifle but why she holding it that way?_ She grew pale. _Could it be that Sora-sama doesn't know how to use it?_ Kajiwara was getting much too close. "Sora-sama!"

"Hahaha! You don't even know how to use that?" he sneered, swinging down. "You amateur!"

Sora quickly blocked with the rifle; the most damage he did was create a miniature knick in the barrel. However, the instant the dagger made contact; Sora heard Koharu let out a cry. Looking over, she found the blonde kneeling on the ground, in pain. "K-Koharu!" She blinked in surprise. _Why! It was the rifle that got cut! Why is Koharu the one feeling the pain?_

Kajiwara took the chance to gloat. "Haha, you're quite cruel yourself! Koharu _is_ the weapon! It'd be fine if you'd use it correctly! But nooo, you didn't! _You're _the reason Koharu is hurt!"

"I…I'm okay, Sora-sama…" Koharu replied, mustering up a smile.

"_Girls are objects…they are the weapon."_ _Oh no! So that's what Tsuki meant!_ Sora looked at the blonde apprehensively. "I'm sorry, Koharu! You're…" She paused, recalling the first day she came to the academy; when the boy actually _broke_ a weapon. _The rifle only cracked a bit and she's in that much pain… That time it was broken into pieces, her dagger—_ Sora's gaze traveled over to the girl with the braids. _How much pain did _she_ feel?_ She sank to her knees. _But at that time I could only watch…_

"Sora-sama!" Koharu watched in alarm as Kajiwara decided to attack.

_Got you!_ He grinned maliciously. "It's my victory!"

Sora could see the blade growing dangerously close, but it was much too late to act. _D-damn!_ However, nobody could have guessed what happened next. The girl with the braids leapt in front of Sora's path, taking the dagger's impact. The force of the blow had torn up the front of her uniform, but she paid it no attention. On the other hand, Sora and Koharu were completely taken aback. Even Kajiwara stopped in his tracks as he watched Yuki fall backward into Sora's arms.

"What do you think you're doing!" he snarled. It was hardly out of concern. If something happened to Yuki, he knew that he'd no longer have a weapon to fight with.

Sora looked down at the dark-haired girl, completely mortified. "Y-you….why!"

"…If I fall and pass out…" Yuki began wearily, as she met the red-head's gaze. "My weapon would vanish too and that wouldn't be counted as a defeat to Himoto-san…"

Realization hit. That was why…? Sora frowned as the girl let out a pained cough. "Hey!"

"Himoto-san…you're a wonderful person," she replied with a tired smile. Her breaths were short. "You're considerate of others' pain…you're too kind. You did not want him to get hurt, even a guy like him… That's why…you didn't pull the trigger." At Yuki's words, both Koharu and Kajiwara blinked in surprise. She decided to continue. "But you…can't win if you don't shoot him; even against a weak weapon like mine. So with this…it will be a tie." Yuki touched the side of Sora's cheek. "I…definitely don't want you to lose. Even more so if it is because of me…"

The red-head's gaze softened. "…Why are you doing this?"

Yuki simply smiled. 'It's because of hope…" That much was the truth. "The girls are in a desperate situation. They finally saw a glimpse of hope…" Her fingers brushed against the other girl's face. "Himoto-san, you don't lose to boys. You're not a weak girl. You will always rescue and protect us." Despite that, Yuki knew that the rest of it was just wishful thinking. Reality was much more different. "I'm sorry…I know what I've just said are illusions, but please…even if they _are_ just illusions… Please, for a little bit longer…become our hope, our 'Knight of Justice'…"

That was the last straw. Kajiwara couldn't stand watching the both of them any longer. It was just sickening. Pathetic almost. For them to cling to each other like that…what was it going to accomplish? And that girl…she had the nerve to go against him like that? Well, he wasn't about to let it go their way. Raising the dagger, he charged forward again. "You…! I'll just slice the _both_ of you before this weapon vanishes!"

This time however, Sora wasn't about to sit around helplessly. Gathering strength from nowhere, the red-head lifted up the rifle with ease. Balancing it with one hand while she held onto Yuki with the other, Sora fired off multiple shots in his direction. As the bullets hit their target, Kajiwara felt a searing pain. He instantly dropped the dagger to the ground and stared at the girls in disbelief.

"It can't be! This…" his body was shaking. "This isn't happening! Damn!"

Clutching his arm, the student council member turned and ran. As she watched, Yuki felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was right. The red-head had come through when it mattered most. That was why as slim as the chances were, as silly as it might have sounded; she sincerely wished that Sora would continue to protect them, to act as figure of hope for the rest of the girls. After all, it was nice to believe in something. To know that there was still some comfort to be had. It was a bit selfish perhaps, even a little delusional, but it was uplifting to find out that they could count on someone. Yuki's eyes slowly drooped, until everything went black. The dagger also vanished simultaneously as she lost consciousness.

"Hey!" Sora cried, looking down at her limp form.

Koharu reassured her. "She's alright. She only passed out…"

Sora touched the dark-haired girl's hand and grasped it with her own. "Come to think of it…I haven't asked her for her name." She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry…but it's alright now… I'm not just an illusion." A surge of determination ran through her. It didn't matter whether or not the girl was awake. Sora meant what she said. "I'm a real knight and I will protect you…always."

Not far from the scene, Tsuki took her eyes off of the trio and redirected them toward her cell phone. She scanned its contents, quietly. Sora had performed well. There was only a matter of time now before she could put her plan into action. Her ultimate goal… Letting a breath escape her lips, Tsuki snapped her phone shut. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'll try to improve as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!


End file.
